Shedding Fatalities
by Nardragon
Summary: Ava knew because of course, she did. When she found Quentin Lance's image was staring back at her from a news report there was no need to think twice. She was already opening a portal to the Waverider.


So I had some ideas for fun humorous Avalance stories. This isn't one of those stories, because the Arrow season finale happened and there was too much angst to ignore.

* * *

"Captain Lance, I don't think this is the best of course of action to pursue,"

"It isn't the worst,"

"While you're not wrong, that doesn't make your judgement the right course,"

"Gideon, just show me the files I asked for,"

A pause that went on a beat longer than it should have, "Yes, Captain,"

Just then a familiar sound reached Sara's ears and she tensed. She clenched her fist, closing her eyes.

"I saw the news," There was voice Sara knew would be there. Because of course, she would come. Ava lived in Star City. Of course, she would know what happened. Of course, the news coved the death of the city's mayor.

Sara breathed out, slow and heavy. "Ava you can't be here right now," Sara bit out.

"Now isn't the time for you to be pushing people away,"

"No," She shook her head, her first still clenched as she looked up at Ava, "You can't be here because the second I heard the sound of your portal my mind had already thought of at least three ways to lift your time courier. I can't have that temptation around me right now,"

"How are you handling being on the Waverider?"

"The Captain and I have agreed that the past week in Star City and the areas around it are a no-fly zone for her," Gideon cut in, "I am to put the ship in lockdown if she attempts to travel there,"

"I can't trust myself right now. Please, for my sake,"

Ava looked down at her wrist. She nodded, "I understand,"

She opened a time portal to her apartment. Sara was about to thank her for wanting to be there for her anyway when Ava took off the courier. She tossed it through the portal where it bounced once on the couch and the portal shut.

"What are you-"

"Did you really think I was just going to leave you right now?"

That crumpled Sara. The last thread of resolve she's been holding onto snapped at that moment.

"How will you get back?" The question tumbled out with a sob. It was a last ditched attempt to keep her walls up. The same walls she'd thrown up the second she felt strong enough to extract herself from Felicity's arms only an hour ago. They'd already come tumbling done once for today, in that hospital hallway. She'd walked out of that hospital so many times. She got to walk out. Why didn't Laurel? Why didn't her father?

"I'll worry about getting back later," Ava's voice sounded next to her ear, a quiet hum. Her arms wove around Sara, sheltering her in the way those crumpled walls had failed too, "I just want to be here right now. Please,"

"I didn't get there in time to say goodbye. What's the point of being on this ship if I couldn't even get that? I didn't tell him how much I loved you. You're never going to meet him. He got so excited when I talked about you. You could have met him. But now…" Words and emotions coiled in Sara's throat, choking the rest of her words.

Ava didn't know the words that would help right now. So she just held her. Ava glanced at the screens in the office, covered with text and maps.

"Take a break. Any work you have can wait,"

She combed back Sara's hair behind her ears. To her surprise, Sara's didn't argue or resist when she pulled her away.

"You have a hectic few days ahead of you. You should get some rest while you can,"

Gideon seemed to agree with the sentiment because the lights in Sara's quarters were already dimmed when they got there. Sara changed like she was shedding the weight of the day. Yet she didn't seem any lighter when she sat down on the edge bed. Sara fell back into bed, her eyes closing.

"I can leave if you want some sleep. I'll send a message to an agent on duty at the Bureau and ask for a portal. I keep a spare courier in my office,"

Sara reached with a hand, "Not yet,"

"Okay," Ava agreed easily. She stepped closer, taking Sara's out hand. She curled her feet under her as she sat at the edge of the bed. She kept Sara's hand in her lap, letting her fingers trace the lines of her palm aimlessly.

"Where's your mind right now?" Ava asked, sensing Sara's gaze on her. She glanced over. Sure enough, Sara was on her side, staring at her.

"You're here," Sara finally said.

"That's an astute observation," Ava teased lightly.

"You don't have to be,"

"I want to. I didn't want you to be alone right now,"

Sara's eyes were drowning in emotions. Ava could see the insecurities there. They were easy to recognise because she'd seen them so many times in herself. Sara didn't voice any of them. But they were still screaming out from the depths of her expression.

"I'm here," Ava said, "Because I want to be. I'll be here as long as you let me," She moved closer, leaning down to press a kiss to Sara's forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked, mirroring Ava's own question.

There were a few thoughts tumbling over each other in her mind right now. There was one that was more prominent than the others. But Ava wasn't sure if that was the best one to voice right now. Not when it was only winning attention in her mind because of her own insecurities. Yet, there was something in Sara's gaze that made her want to be honest.

"You talked to your dad about me?"

A smile appeared on Sara's lips. It was closest she'd looked too happy since Ava got there. There was still too much pain behind her eyes to truly call it that, though.

"Yeah. At first, it was for advice. I asked him how, when he was on the force, he dealt with having to work with someone from another precinct or agency whose work style clashed with his,"

Ava was more than a little surprised by that. It must have shown on her face because Sara gave a soft chuckle.

"You really asked that?"

"To be fair, at the time I think my question was more along the lines or, 'How do you with work with someone you want to strangle half the time?'"

"Only half the time?"

"The other half I just wanted to punch you,"

"Ah," Ava had a smile on her lips, "Did he have any advice?"

"He suggested I tried to meet you halfway. Try to see things from your point of view. Work like you do. If that didn't work, just get the job done with as little pettiness as possible. And if all else failed and you proved impossible I should shoot you and make it look like an accident,"

"Oh joy. Your dad suggested you shoot me,"

"Only as a last resort," Sara glanced down at their hands, weaving their fingers together. "His advice did work. I might have just had Gideon block all your calls if not for it. And then… I started talking about you more when my feelings grew. But I didn't say anything definitive until I decided to ask you out. He suggested the restaurant we went to."

"He did…" Ava's heart grew warm with the knowledge Sara had spoken about her so much. And the positive memories of her dad seemed to be lightening Sara's mood.

"Yeah. He was so excited I am dating someone with a normal-ish job,"

"I wouldn't call the Bureau normal,"

"If it has set work hours it's the most normal job any of the people I've dated have had. His words,"

"Your dad's standards for normal are remarkably low,"

Sara shrugged, "Considering he had to get to used to the fact my social circle is made up of people from different times and earths, you're pretty normal in comparison,"

"How often did you guys talk?"

Sara gave a little shrug, her eyes growing distant and dark. "Not often enough. I tried to call every few days. At least once a week. But, it's all too easy to lose track of time, when you're trying to save it. I can't believe you're not going to meet him. He's really gone,"

Ava squeezed her hand gently, trying to keep Sara's thoughts on happier things, "If you're up to it, I'd like to hear more about him. What was it like being the trouble marker kid growing up with the cop dad?"

Sara's smile told Ava that had been the right question. Sara started to tell a story of how she got caught with Oliver and Tommy at a 21+ club when they were still teenagers. They'd been caught was because there was drug bust going down the same night they happened to be there. Her dad had been in charge of the drug bust.

Ava listened quietly to the story and every story that came after, until Sara finally drifted off to sleep, trailing off in the middle of a sentence. Ava checked to make sure Sara was really asleep before she slipped out of the room. She headed to the bridge.

"Gideon?"

"How may I be of service, Director?"

"What was Sara looking at when I arrived?"

"Files on the Longbow Hunters rumoured associates of Ricardo Diaz,"

"Let me guess, they're not good news,"

"Records show they were militia for higher that had a reputation for foiling League of Assassins' contracts,"

"Has Sara run into them before?"

"She did not say and I don't have enough data on the specifics of her time with the League. However, I calculate a less than 6.85% chance she has dealt with them previously. Official records show the last known Longbow hunter expired in 1956,"

"What about unofficial records?"

"I found two incidents in more recent years that may be linked to the hunters, in 1967 and 1982,"

Ava sighed, "She's thinking about going after him, isn't she?"

"Oh no, Miss Sharpe. Captain Lance is actively planning on going after Ricardo Diaz,"

"Should we stop her?"

"My efforts to discourage her have proven futile. Perhaps you'll get better results,"

Ava was quiet for a moment as she thought. "Gideon, could you send a copy of the Hunters' files to my personal computer. As well as any files you can gather on Diaz,"

"Miss Sharpe, you aren't considering going after him in her stead, are you?"

"No. But if I can't convince Sara I'm sure as hell not letting her go alone,"

"Understood," Gideon almost sounded proud, "You'll find copies of the files on both your computer at the Bureau and your personal laptop,"

"Thank you, Gideon,"

* * *

The next morning Ava was waiting for Gary to open a portal to the Time Bureau for her. She'd messaged him, asking that he open one when he arrived on the premises. Sara was getting dressed to head to Star City herself.

"Is someone going with you?" Ava asked. The ' _going with you to make the funeral arrangements_ ' was left unsaid, but Sara knew what she meant.

"Felicity is meeting me there. Mom's coming on the train this afternoon,"

"What are you going to do about the Laurel situation?"

Sara had talked briefly about Earth-2 Laurel the night before. Mostly that she didn't know how to explain it to her mom.

"I asked her to keep her distance for now. Dad seemed to trust her. But I'm not going let her get near mom until I know I can trust her. She agreed to make herself scarce for the next few days. She seemed like she wanted to argue when I said she couldn't be at the funeral, but she didn't. As for what I'm telling mom… I'm hoping I'll come up with something by this afternoon. Felicity is smart. She'll help me think of something,"

"I…" Ava wanted to say, 'I can come with you today', but she didn't. Instead, she said, "If you need me, for anything, just call,"

A smile that didn't reach Sara's eyes flickered across her lips. Just then a portal opened. Gary was standing on the other side, hand covering his eyes. Ava shook her head at the sight. Sara's smile just lingered a moment longer.

"You're ride is here," Sara said.

Ava stood. All at once three words caught on her tongue. But she didn't know if she wanted to say them because she really meant them, or because they felt like the best words to say to Sara right now. Yet, no matter which reason rung true this wasn't the time to say them.

"I'll call you later," Closing the space between them Ava cupped one of Sara's cheeks as she leant down to kiss her.

"Will you spend the night here tonight?"

"If you want me,"

Sara's voice sounded like glass when she whispered, "Please,"

"Then I'll see you later," Ava gave her one more kiss, lingering as long as she could before stepping through the portal. Gary closed it once she was though, uncovering his eyes in the process.

"The chivalry is appreciated, but we were just saying goodbye," Ava pointed out.

"Can't be too careful," Gary said. He handed her a garment bag he had hung over an arm. A fresh suit for her to change into, "How is Captain Lance?"

"How would you be?"

"Inconsolable,"

"Sara's strong,"

"But…" He prompted.

 _'_ _But she's hurt so deeply and I don't know to help her. But she's been through so much already and she shouldn't have to lose her father on top of everything else.'_ Ava thought. She just said, "But even the strongest of people would a mess right now,"

"Do you think I should send a card? Or flowers maybe?"

Ava smiled but shook her head, "She's not one for sentiment. But what you can do for me is get in contact with our FBI liaison. I want to know how our headquarter city was almost taken over by a crime lord and no one saw fit to inform us of the situation,"

"Of course Director,"

Later in her office, Ava had a news channel running in the background as she dealt with the usual daily debacles. The words 'Mayor Lance' instantly pulled her attention away from a damage report in her hands. She turned up the volume to give the rest of the report her full attention.

"… a state funeral will not be given to the late interim Mayor. The surviving members of the Lance family have requested a private ceremony. The city only saw it fit to honour the request. The ceremony will be held in two days at Star City cemetery. The Mayor is survived by-"

Ava hit mute then, expecting the news to go into another extended tirade on the Lance sisters who had each appeared to die once before and one of whom was a Black Canary. If only they knew. The picture of Quintin Lance one the screen was joined by one of Sara from her Proof of Life hearing in 2014 and one that she knew was actually Earth-2's Laurel from earlier that year.

Ava picked up her phone, fidgeting with it for a moment before opening up her text messages. She sent one to Sara, _'I'm thinking of you'_.

Sara's reply came minutes later. _'Love you.'_

* * *

Two days later Ava was once again sitting in Sara's quarters, watching Sara get dressed. A plain black dress. Simple, flat shoes. Heavy long coat. And an expression that was a million miles away.

"I can come to the funeral if you want me there,"

Sara shook her head, "You have work," The reply was automatic. The same response Ava had gotten last time she asked.

"I can miss one day. Time will survive a few hours without me,"

When Sara smiled at her it was with a deep sadness in her eyes. She went over to Ava, letting herself fall into her embrace. Ava hugged her arms around Sara's hips, tilting her head back as Sara leant hers down for their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Thank you. But I don't want the first time you meet my mom and friends to be at a funeral,"

Ava nodded. She understood. As much as she wanted to be there for Sara she knew this was the moment to give her the space she wanted. "Okay, but I'll have my phone with me all day. If you need me, for anything, just call. Even if you just want to hear my voice, I promise I'll answer," She took Sara's hands in her own, kissing the tips of her fingers.

Sara's smile was just a little less sad now. That was something, at least. Sara finished fastening Ava's cuffs, brushing her hands across her shoulders to flatten out any creases.

"You'll be late if you don't leave soon, Director. What kind of example will you be setting then?"

Ava collected her time courier from the safe box Ray had refitted for her. It was one of the boxes they'd used to keep the totem. Ray had re-coded the biometrics so they responded only to Ava. Sara had agreed it was the safest thing while Ava was on the ship.

"I'll see you later," Ava said softly. Sara smiled. Ava reached out, brushing a thumb across her cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No. But I will be. Go, I'll be okay for the five minute it will take me to get to my mom's hotel,"

"Okay," Ava opened a portal, stepping through it with a heavy heart. When she went to her office Gary seemed surprised to see her, but he didn't comment on it. He just started briefing her on the day ahead.

Sara didn't call, but she was a constant presence in the back of Ava's mind. Then, around 5 she got a text for her. _'Can you come meet me?'_ There was a location shared with the message. It was in the city, but Ava didn't recognize it off hand. But when she checked it on her map app it came up as a bar. Without a second through she gathered her things, heading down two floors to Gary's office.

"Can you cover for me with Agent Marks? I was meant to have a call with her in twenty,"

Gary looked flustered by her sudden appearance, jumping to his feet, knocking over an office toy he had on his desk. "Um, oh, Director. Isn't… Wouldn't that be a bit above my level to handle alone?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't ask if something important hadn't come up,"

That seemed to connect with him. "Right. I won't let you down,"

"Thank you, I owe you one,"

"Well, I already owe you like twenty-seven, so it's nothing,"

Ava nodded curtly, smiling faintly, "Let me know how it goes," And that was all the time she spared before leaving. The location was close, so she got a cab instead of just portalling. When she got there she spotted the bar right away. She also saw Sara sitting halfway up the block on a stoop.

"Hey," Ava greeted as she walked up.

"Hi," Sara managed a small smile.

Ava took a seat next to her, waiting for Sara to start speaking. She didn't. She leant her head against Ava's shoulder. Ava wrapped a hand around her shoulders, turning her head to kiss Sara's forehead.

"Why are you alone?"

"Mom went back to her hotel. Felicity and her mom took William to some kid's science store as a distraction. They both wanted me to tag along. But I felt like being alone… until I didn't,"

"When you sent that message I was expecting to find you in the bar,"

"I considered it, I'm still considering if I'm being honest,"

"What happened?"

Sara shrugged, "It didn't feel like the right way to mourn him. To mourn them,"

Ava kissed her forehead again.

"Thank you for coming,"

"You don't need to thank me, Sara,"

Another silence drifted between them. They just watched the occasional car drive by. When it started to drizzle, they watched puddles form on the sidewalk and street. An overhang protected them from the drops, but the air grew chilled.

"Hey, there's something I've been wanting to talk with you about,"

"Mmh?"

"Diaz,"

Sara stiffed. After a beat, she pulled away and Ava missed her warmth desperately.

"I know you've been researching him and his allies," Ava continued.

"Gideon," Sara muttered under her breath.

"I can't pretend to know what this feels like. But I watched you work with Darkh for the greater good,"

"This isn't the same,"

"I know. But Diaz is a fight for Team Arrow,"

"I was part of that team once. The membership doesn't exactly have an expiration,"

"You know the Legends can't function without you,"

"It wouldn't be forever,"

" I think you know this isn't meant to be your fight. The Legends need you with them,"

Sara didn't say anything.

"I don't want to fight over this. If this is something you feel like you need to do, I won't stop you. But I hope you'll at least let me come with you,"

"You'd come with me?"

"Someone has to watch your back,"

And then Sara was kissing her. Sara was kissing her like she was her first breath of fresh air after being trapped in a cave.

"You don't know what it means that's you've been here the past few days,"

Only Ava did know. Sara had been there for her when her whole world was coming apart at the seams.

Ava shook her head as she spoke, "There's nowhere else I'd want to be,"

"Take me home?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Don't try to tell me Sara Lance doesn't call her parents regularly. Semi-regularly at worst. I'll die before I give up that headcanon.

I needed to get this story out of my system after the Arrow finale. Now that it is, hopefully, I can get back to the things I was working on before.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
